littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bury One's Head in the Sand
Bury One's Head in the Sand is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 8th case of the game. It is the second case set in Sahara Region. Plot Kevin and the player chased The R.I.F.T., Commissioner Newcastle's killer, to the deep desert of El Oued. The team ran across Hamza Madjer, who reported of a body in his nomadic camp, where they investigated to find the headless corpse of oil company president's daughter Pamela Wheeler. The five people were labelled as suspects: Hamza Madjer (Ouda leader), Aisha Boudaoui (oil worker's widow), Maggie Fairchild (escaped foreigner), Fatima Alzahraa Ghezzal (nomad woman), and Jonathan Craig (British teenager). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player headed to the crash site to figuring out more about the CCN reporter's death. However, they encounter with a giant snake who attempt to block their way. Using animal as the bite, the player managed to lure him out and obtained the documents. Mid-investigation, Taraji tracked a mysterious signal to a plane wreck in the desert. Meanwhile, Anabel befriended with a kidnapped American woman Maggie Fairchild, who escaped from The R.I.F.T.'s violations. Furthermore, Mingxia is very upset about Glenda disappeared when she went out to take pictures, but was found shortly after. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest nomadic woman Fatima Alzahraa Ghezzal for the murder. Initially unwilling to cooperate, Fatima Alzahraa admitted to the crime. She was against Pamela's father's refinery and foreigners exploiting her land and destroying nomadic traditions. She was pushed to her limit when Pamela implied that she married her son and would never be glad to visit her back from the United States, which made her beheading her with an axe and bury her body in the sand to destroy evidence. Judge Palamo sentenced her to 30 years in jail. During Walking Across Desert Storm (2/6), Anabel and the player looked for clues about The R.I.F.T. in the nomadic camp, where they found their symbol in a dirty scroll Barry traced to Aisha Boudaoui, who was discovered to be trading weapons to incite violence. Aisha said that some people believed The R.I.F.T. was a great leader, while others believed they were a god. Meanwhile, Kevin and the player investigated Wheeler's refinery to dig into Maggie Fairchild's dark past before trusting Darko for more information about The R.I.F.T.. They found a USB key with a file revealing—per Henri's analysis—that Darko had personally letting Maggie go. Darko revealed he had kidnapped her in Russia before released her in anger. Upon hearing the story, Maggie panicked out of the office. Maggie then explained she had become victim of Darko's kidnapping plan when the former Russian president had ordered to kidnapping her after the interrogation techniques she was developing at university made him confess to demanding a multi-billion dollar ransom, forcing him to step down. Later, Stephanie reported civil unrest taking place in a town outside desert, where the Bureau headed to Libya with hopes of appeasing the unrest. Summary Victim *'Pamela Wheeler' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Fatima Alzahraa Ghezzal' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shakshouka. *The suspect rides camels. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shakshouka. *The suspect rides camels. *The suspect drinks camel milk. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shakshouka. *The suspect drinks camel milk. *The suspect wears kabyle necklaces. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shakshouka. *The suspect rides camels. *The suspect drinks camel milk. *The suspect wears kabyle necklaces. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shakshouka. *The suspect rides camels. *The suspect drinks camel milk. *The suspect wears kabyle necklaces. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats shakshouka. *The killer rides camels. *The killer drinks camel milk. *The killer wears kabyle necklaces. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Walking Across Desert Storm (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Sahara Region Category:Copyrighted Images